Everybody Knows
by MoonlightPath666
Summary: Everyone starts to notice that Lucas and Maya might have feeling for each other. Written from multiple point of views and before Girl Meets Texas aired so things might be different than in recent episodes.
1. The Little Things

**Hello there, I haven't written anything in a very long time but I am shipping Lucaya hard and I needed an outlet. This was mostly written before everything that happened in Texas. It's probably not going to be canon with anything that happens on the later half of season 2 but I might include some thing. If you have any other point of views you want me to do or any ideas then please do tell me.**

* * *

 _It was the little things_ , thought Cory.

The kind of things that no one would notice if they weren't looking for it. The kind of things that not even oneself notice doing. The kind of things that were natural like breathing or the need to protect your children from everything and anyone.

He should have noticed it earlier but he was too preoccupied with Riley's first crush.

He is not ready for boys. He doesn't even think Riley is.

The moment Lucas Friar stepped into class he knew everything would change. For better or for worst.

Unfortunately, no matter how hard it was to admit, Lucas was a good and honest person no matter what his past held.

 _It would have been better if he wasn't_ , thought Cory bitterly.

He knew he was being a little unfair but Riley stole his heart the moment she was born. It didn't matter who it was, Cory will be heartbroken when someone takes her away from him one day.

Cory erased that thought from his head. No matter what happens in the future he knew Riley would always love him.

As Topanga would say, _he's being ridiculous.  
_

And he's also getting off track.

It happened after school one random day or maybe it was many days compiled together that brought him to a simple observation.

Lucas and Maya sitting together. Almost always together. Almost.

They were at Topanga's bakery, also known as his daughter's group new hang out spot.

He was waiting for Topanga's shift to end so he could take her on a small date just the two of them without any of the kids around or any interruptions. The older Cory got the more it seemed that time would just fly by in the blink of an eye. He decided that it was important to make time for the little things in life.

 _Making a marriage works means doing the little things_ , Cory pondered over a cup of coffee.

That's when his eyes caught the two of them.

They were just sitting on the couch while listening to Riley talk about something passionately while waving her hands around and nearly hitting Farkle. It was the same sight almost every time he realized. They weren't always on the couch but they were always next to each other in some way or the other.

He thought about it for a minute.

Even at school Lucas sat behind Maya in class and she would always put her arm over his desk, but Lucas never seemed to mind.

In the hallways Maya and Lucas standing next to each other while talking to the rest of their little group or walking through the hallways side by side.

Cory even realized that he had actually been putting Lucas and Maya together during projects. Mostly because Maya would get too chatty with Riley and he didn't want Riley to be near Lucas more than she had to. That one was on him.

However, when Maya teases Lucas and stands right in front of him so he couldn't ignore her or run away. Not that Lucas ever did _(Why did he let her call him names?)_ , at times it seemed like he actually leaned in closer to her. That was all on them.

Almost like gravity. Wherever Maya went Lucas followed. Wherever Lucas went Maya followed.

 _Uh oh,_ thought Corry. _That's how it starts._

All along he had been worried about Lucas and Riley but maybe he had been completely wrong. Maybe he should be worrying about-

His thinking got interrupted when when Topanga snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Where did you go? I called your name like three times. Are you okay?"

Cory looked at the worried face of his beautiful wife.

"I'm fine," he said trying not to sound like he knew something she didn't.

Topanga would kill him if she thought he was keeping something from her. They don't keep things from each other.

However, he had no idea how this will end or what would happen next. He decided to keep this to himself for once, maybe one day he'll tell Topanaga if it the situation called for it but for now he just wasn't ready for anymore changes.

"Are you ready?" he asked her smiling.

 _Look normal. Look normal. Look normal._

Topanga gave him a look but she only said yes.

Cory mentally sighed. He took her hand and she smiled.

"I just missed being next to you today is all," Cory said, which was absolutely true.

"You're such a sap," said Topanga lovingly.

"But I'm your sap," Cory replied.

He could be completely wrong.

Riley and Lucas still looked at each other with puppy eyes every once in awhile. It was impossible to not see Riley blushing or rambling on around Lucas. Or the way that Lucas always seemed to have a soft spot for Riley, but then again everyone had a soft spot for Riley.

It could be just a coincidence, the four of them were always together, it would make sense that they sometimes sat or stood together at times. They could just feel comfortable around each other...

He took one last look at Lucas and Maya before they left. Lucas was looking at Maya while she laughed at Riley. Meanwhile Riley apologized repeatedly to Farkle for hitting him on the face by accident with her hand.

Cory had to smile at that.

 _Oh Riley, my sweet child, will you ever learn to control your limbs?  
_

Cory knew that there was no way of controlling the future and for once he would accept it. What ever would happen with those four would happen no matter what he did. It was time to let things be and see where it would take all of them.

With a final, "Take care kids, and get home safe," from Topanga, they were out the door.

 _Well this is certainly going to be interesting_ , thought Cory.

* * *

 **Please tell me if I should continue and who else you want be to write about next, at the moment I'm doing Farkle and I'm almost done.**


	2. Unnecessary Touching

**This was written a long time ago so Maya's father and some situations are totally different than in recent episodes. I made this before we saw Maya's father and they are still in 8th grade. Next couple chapters they're probably going to be in high school.  
**

 **Slight riarkle and there might be some future riarkle because I think they're cute so I hope you guys like them.**

* * *

I like to think that I know everything.

That might sound pretentious but I'm being honest here.

I know that Riley always bakes cookies when someone is sick. (She always makes chocolate chip cookies for me)

I know that Lucas is a secret comic book geek. (Does he really think he can hide that from me?)

I know that Maya loves art. (I knew it first fyi)

But there is one thing that has always been difficult for me to understand.

Feelings.

With Riley its always been easy.

Most of the time she's happy and it makes me happy to see her smiling. When she's sad, she cries. I know this makes me sad too. When she's angry, upset, or confused, she usually has some freak out moments which are really easy to recognize. It's not exactly science, its familiarity mixed with something indescribable to me. Its knowing her and knowing that she knows who I am too. A feeling I can't quite place but still treasure.

Lucas and Maya however, are a different story.

It took a long time and many clues to figure out how to read them and I'm still not sure I do exactly.

I know that Lucas is a good and loyal friend no matter what. I know that when he's sad he pretends he's not and I know that he has anger problems but I don't know why. It's understandable since I've known him for a short amount of time compared to Riley and Maya. I know there is something about him that made me want to be his friend and accept him completely into our lives. There's something about Lucas that made me care, something that Maya has too.

Maya has always been a mystery that I'm not sure if I'll ever solve. But maybe that's okay. I know that she almost never cries in front of anyone but Riley. (Sometimes I think Riley has this magical power to make you feel like everything will be okay.) I know that when she's upset she tends to get in trouble at school. I also know that she likes to pretend she's okay when she's sad, she's kinda like Lucas in that way. She doesn't like people to think she's weak and she'll protect Riley no matter what.

That's something all three of us have in common.

I think I've done enough analyzing of my friends for now but then I started observing some things that made me confused and curious at the same time.

Lucas and Maya, and what I like to call "unnecessary touching".

You see it started of innocent enough and not that noticeable accept that I tend to save information in my head in case I need it for something. I just have a good eye for detail and a good memory.

It started with simple and completely normal touches.

A simple pat on the back to show their support to each other.

Lucas helping her up when they're sitting on the grass at the park.

Maya nudging him and teasing him while walking down the hallways at school.

Lucas pulling at a piece of her hair gently when she starts to fall asleep in class.

Maya jumping on his back to stop him from starting a fight.

Lucas grabbing her to stop her from hurting someone else, sometimes me.

It was all what good friends would do.

Right?

Well that's what I thought but then things got a bit weird.

I first noticed during class one day.

Mr. Matthews started drifting away from his lesson plan again and I was considering getting up and teaching the class myself. There hasn't been any Farkle time in a while and I was getting bored.

I looked at Lucas to see if he was bored too but I found that all his concentration was on the blonde girl in front of him. He was twirling a piece of her hair through his fingers and she was letting him.

She was actually letting him.

My eyebrows rose in surprise. If it had been me touching her hair she would have destroyed me.

What was even more surprising was when Lucas started braiding the same piece of her hair.

How did Lucas know how to braid hair?

Why wasn't Maya angry at him or at least annoyed?

Once Lucas was done with his braid he gently placed it over Maya's shoulder for her to see his work.

She simply smirked and said, "Good job Huckleberry, you might have a bright future in a hair salon one day."

"Why thank you, ma'am." Lucas said in an exaggerated southern accent.

Maya rolled her eyes.

 _Well at least that was normal._

I decide that it was just a one time thing, nothing too out of ordinary.

 _Once is chance,_

The second time I noticed the "unnecessary touching" was on Valentine's Day.

Lucas and Riley were still acting like they were "unofficially together" which was really confusing to me. If they both liked each other than why weren't they just together.

Even with that issue I always had a tradition I went through every Valentine's Day. I would always give Riley a white rose and I would give Maya chocolates.

They were always happy to get them from me, so I never planned on stopping.

As it turned out Lucas had the same idea as me.

He brought a red rose and a small stuffed teddy bear with him to school that morning.

"Wow, you're actually prepared for this, I'm impressed Lucas." I told him.

"Ha ha Farkle, I can be romantic if I wanted to," Lucas said in defense.

"Of course you can, aren't you just the perfect huckleberry." Maya said sarcastically as she and Riley walked up to the guys.

As Riley and Lucas did their usual awkward hello's I gave Maya the chocolates.

"Thanks Farkle," she said honestly, then she ripped open the chocolate and started eating them.

"You're welcome."

I turned to Riley who had just gotten the teddy bear from Lucas and was smiling widely.

"Here you go, m'lady." I said handing her the white rose.

"Thank you Farkle, it's beautiful."

I wanted to say not as beautiful as you, but I bit my tongue instead.

She reached out and hugged me and I have to admit maybe this was the real reason I was never going to stop giving her gifts on this day.

"I should go put these in my locker before class starts, Dad might have a heart attack and try to hurt you and Lucas if he sees them. Maya do you want me to put your chocolates in my locker too... or never mind."

Her gaze had turned towards Maya who was already more than half way through the chocolates.

"I'm good," she said.

Riley laughed and turned to go to her locker.

My attention turned on Lucas and I noticed that he was still holding the red rose.

"Did you forget to give Riley the rose?" I asked him.

"Oh, actually this isn't for her."

"Oh." I said surprised.

Lucas looked at Maya who was had a smudge of chocolate near her lips.

"It's actually for you Maya."

"What?" both me and Maya said surprised.

Lucas started to look a bit nervous.

"It's nothing it just reminded me of you. It also reminded me of that first dance we all went to. Remember? I thought it'd be funny." Lucas said trying to explain because we were both still staring at him.

Maya still looked shocked but she took the rose from him and smiled.

"Thank you Lucas." she said softly.

Then Lucas raised his hand to her face and gently wiped away the chocolate she had smudged on her face.

Maya's eyes went wide open with surprise and I was speechless.

 _Okay this was definitely not normal friendly touching right?_

Lucas smiled at her.

"You had a bit of chocolate there, but I got it."

Maya remained frozen and I stayed silent.

I think Lucas finally realized what he had done because he blurted out something about not wanting to be late to class and practically ran away from us.

Once he was gone Maya turned towards me with a dangerous look on her face.

"If you say anything about what just happened or mention it to anyone else I will destroy you. You got it? This never happened."

I gulped nervously.

"I won't ever say anything. I was never even here."

"Good. Now let's go to class like good boys and girls do," she said and we never talked about it ever again.

 _Twice is coincidence,_

The third time I noticed the "inappropriate touching" it was on Father's Day.

Maya's father had come to visit her and it did not go well.

They had gotten into a huge fight at Topanga's bakery. Maya had screamed at him for not spending any time with his own daughter but still expecting her to treat him like a loving dad whenever he shows up.

Riley and Katy were close to tears as Maya stormed out of the bakery and Lucas looked angry.

Really angry.

He took a menacing step towards Maya's father and for a second I thought about pulling him back but I knew it wouldn't make a difference.

Unlike previous times when Lucas's anger flares up, he didn't grab or punch Maya's father.

He simply spoke in his scary I'm-about-to-hurt-someone voice.

"I think you've overstayed you're welcome here, sir."

Maya's father looked at Katy and said, "I think I have. I'm sorry Katy."

Then he left.

We all looked at each other and decided to go look for Maya.

Riley went to look in her room. Lucas went to search Maya's room and I went to the schools art room. Katy stayed at Topanga's in case she came back and I think she also just wanted to cry alone.

I was almost to school when Lucas texted to tell me Maya was at her own room. I changed course immediately and I knew that Lucas had already texted Riley, we would all meet up at Maya's and be there for her.

 _That's what love is_ , I thought as I reached Maya's apartment.

Always being there for someone during the good times and the bad. Knowing that they will always be there for you no matter what.

That's what Maya's dad didn't understand.

That's what Maya needed the most.

I decided to go to Maya's bedroom through the fire escape because it would be be faster that way.

The window was already open when I got there.

Lucas was there, kneeling in front of a crying Maya. His hands brushing the tears off her face.

They were looking into each others eyes, not saying a word, not moving away from one another.

 _Is this what friends do too? Do they hold each others face and look at each other for a long period of time?_

My second thought was how do I interrupt this moment, I had already been standing outside of her window for more than a couple seconds.

This was gonna be awkward, very awkward.

Awkward should literally be my middle name.

This awkward situation finally got interrupted when Riley barged into the room.

Lucas stepped away from Maya immediately. Riley ran up to Maya and put her arms around her.

She hugged her so tightly that Maya looked like she couldn't breathe.

I finally decided to actually enter Maya's room while Riley said some comforting words.

"You might want to let her go before she passes out, " I said to Riley.

She let her go but kept an arm around her.

I sat next to Maya and Riley sat on the other side of her.

Lucas was still standing in front of Maya but at a safer distance, he looked confused and a little worried.

I wondered how many times I've simply ignored the "unnecessary touching" or maybe I just never gave a second glance.

Now that I thought more about it, I never felt the need to touch Maya more than I usually do.

A simple high five and maybe an occasional hug.

That's what friends do.

What were Lucas and Maya to each other?

And more importantly should I voice this question out loud?

The answer was no.

For once I decided to let this mystery be.

Looking around the room I realized that whatever was going on with both of them would change everything.

 _Third time is a pattern._

* * *

 **I hope you liked Farkle's point of view, this was more difficult than I thought. I'm doing Riley's right now but I'm not sure if I should do more after hers or just end the story after her chapter with a special Maya and Lucas chapter. Tell me what you think. Also Zay isn't in this chapter because I started writing this before he started to be in a lot of episodes and I wasn't sure if he was going to stay on the show or not.  
**

 **So yeah, tell me what to do after Riley's chapter.**


	3. Riley's Choice

**Here's Riley's chapter. I'm really sorry that it took so long I just had some writers block and I also didn't have a lot of time with my computer lately. Also Thank You so much to all the lovely people leaving me reviews, it really warms my cold, bitter heart. I think I might try to add more chapters but it might take me awhile but I promise I will try.**

* * *

Everything was perfect.

She had the perfect dress. The perfect hair. The perfect heels.

She even had the perfect date.

Lucas had actually been prepared this time unlike that horrible situation that happened during the 8th grade semi-formal.

He asked her early and he gave her a rose, a yellow rose. He said it reminded him of her.

"Yellow for your positive and bubbly personality." he said with a smile.

It should have made her happy, it should have made her leap for joy and yell, "Yay!"

All she did was smile and say yes because that's what everyone expected her to do.

She looked at Maya who was standing by her side at the time, and she saw the small frown on her face before she covered it with a smile.

Riley felt the same way.

As she and Maya made plans for the dance she smiled and laughed because this was their first high school dance. It had to be perfect.

In Riley's mind if this first dance was a success than all the ones to come would be too. If she had said this to Maya she would have laughed at her and said she was being superstitious and ridiculous.

"It's just a dance, you need to stop putting so much importance into these things," Maya would say and Riley knew she should listen to her.

But it was impossible for Riley to stop caring about it, it just wasn't in her nature.

Riley and Maya decided to get ready together in Riley's room. Lucas, Farkle, and Zay would come pick them up later. Maya, Farkle, and Zay were dateless, so they decided to go as friends. In reality Riley knew this wasn't really going to be a date with Lucas, all five of them where going to be hanging out together.

Maybe that's why she had said yes.

Or maybe she was too much of a coward to say no.

Maya helped Riley pick out a pretty light pink dress that flared out at the waist and came up to her knees, it also had a bit of silver sequins added all over. She also put Riley's hair into a wavy updo with soft curls framing her hair. Then she put silver eye shadow on Riley and a light pink lipstick.

Once Maya was done, she declared that she had made Riley look like a fairy princess.

Riley smiled so big it almost hurt her face. It was just what she wanted.

She hugged Maya when she was done and said thank you at least a hundred times.

Then Riley decided to return the favor.

Unlike Riley, Maya decide to wear something darker and a bit shorter. She picked out a simple black dress with a golden sequin bodice and a black bow in the middle. Riley curled Maya's hair and made them bigger than usual and put half her hair up with some curls still around her face. She also put golden eye shadow and the same light pink lipstick she was wearing.

"You look beautiful," She told Maya when she was done.

Maya rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Mom, but don't cry about it."

"I'm serious Maya, tonight is going to be perfect," but even as Riley said that she started to get that queasy feeling.

After taking pictures with their parents, the guys arrived and they were finally on their way to Homecoming.

Riley walked next to Lucas feeling dread build up in her stomach.

 _Why? Why was this happening now?_

Once they got to the dance Farkle made it his mission to get a table big enough for all of them. Riley decided to go with him so he wouldn't get them in trouble with any of their upper classmates. They managed to get further head than the rest of the group when Farkle turned to her.

"You look really beautiful tonight Riley," Farkle said as they made it to the back of the room and found a table.

Riley's heart sped up and she felt herself blush.

She made an awkward laugh and punched his arm.

"You look beautiful too... I mean you look very handsome but also beautiful if you want. I mean beautiful can be used for guys too, right? It shouldn't be used for one gender, isn't that a bit sexist? You know what I think you look beautiful too Farkle."

 _Wow,_ thought Riley, _that was so awkward. That was really awkward. Why am I being so awkward and babbling like an idiot. Just because Farkle's wearing a nice suit and tie, and his hair looks good, and he's telling me I'm beautiful and his eyes are sparkling... and Uh Oh._

Farkle put his hand on Riley's shoulder.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Of course I am! It's a beautiful dance and it's our first of many now that we're in high school and we're all together. Why wouldn't I be okay?" Riley said a bit hysterically.

Farkle looked like he wanted to keep talking to her but the rest of the group finally came and sat at their table just as the music started.

Zay saw one the cheerleaders walk by and decided to get up and ask her to dance, Lucas tried to hold him back but Zay was a goner.

Riley saw Maya roll her eyes at Zay's shenanigans but Riley just smiled.

Lucas turned to her and asked her if she wanted to dance too.

Riley knew she should say yes but she had that awful feeling in her stomach she only got when she knew she wasn't doing the right thing.

"Let me get some punch first, I'm a little thirsty." Riley said trying to get out of it for a moment.

"Sure, I'll go get it for you," Lucas so helpfully said.

"No! I can do it. And I'll get some for everyone." Riley said hoping to put off being around Lucas for a couple more minutes.

"I'll go help you," cut in Farkle before Lucas could chime in again.

"Sure," Riley said getting up quickly and ignoring Lucas's confused face.

Once they both got to the punch table Farkle grabbed Riley's arm and turned her towards him.

 _Oh-Uh_ , thought Riley.

"No offense Riley, but your acting a little bit nuttier than usual." Farkle said worriedly.

Riley frowned and let her walls come down for the first time tonight.

"I know I am, I'm just confused. Or maybe I'm getting sick." Riley said trying to make excuses.

"I think I know what you're confused about," said Farkle, his eyes darting to the table they just left.

Riley followed his eyes.

Lucas was talking with Maya or more like laughing with her.

Riley saw him reach into his coat and take out a red rose, he gave it to Maya who for a moment stopped laughing and had the same frown she did when Lucas asked Riley out. It was gone in a second and replaced by Maya's smile.

Riley didn't need to be sitting down next to them to know that Maya was going to tease him mercilessly and Lucas was going to smile and let her.

She wondered how many times she had looked at them and ignored what was becoming perfectly clear.

Maybe in middle school she ignored it because she thought that she had found the perfect person to be with for the rest of her life, like her parents had when they were her age.

Riley wanted love to be simple and forever, but she realized quickly how wrong she had been.

Maybe some people find each other and have that kind of everlasting, simple love, but that wasn't Riley's story and she didn't want it to be anymore.

Maybe that story belonged to Maya and Lucas if they could both stop trying to protect Riley's feelings long enough to discover theirs.

Riley looked back to Farkle who looked worried and a little uncomfortable.

 _He's expecting me to cry or to be mad about this,_ thought Riley. _I probably should be._

"I'm okay Farkle. I'm not an idiot you know, I've know about this for awhile now. She's my best friend, how could I not?"

"I'm pretty sure Lucas doesn't realize what he's doing." said Farkle carefully.

Riley smiled sadly.

 _Boys are so clueles_ s, she thought.

"I think I stopped having those feeling for Lucas a long time ago."

"Really?" Farkle asked sounding surprised.

 _Maybe I could be an actress one day, I seem to be really good at it,_ thought Riley.

"At first I felt butterflies when I looked at him, and then they slowly started to fade away. I didn't notice it at first, but once I finally started to talk to him and get to know him it was like we where in a standstill. We never changed, we never fought, we never moved forward, after a while it just started to feel like we were both playing roles on a script. We just kept trying to be perfect for each other but it didn't feel natural."

Finally telling someone how she felt was making Riley feel a lot better. Almost lighter, as if she had been carrying around something heavy with her wherever she went but she could finally let it go. She was lucky to have a Farkle.

"He's always going to be my first crush and I'm always going to love him but just not in that way. I know I should of told him this already but I don't know how. I don't want to hurt his feeling or make things weird like they used to be when we first started hanging out. I want to always be his friend no matter what."

"You know that's not fair to him Riley, he needs time to get over you too. You're a hard person to get over." Farkle said sadly.

Riley sighed.

"I know but I'm also worried about what's going to happen when Maya finds out that I know how she really feels about him."

"What do you mean?" asked Farkle.

"Maya's never going to tell me that she likes him. She's going to try to ignore her feelings for as long as she can and I think that's what bothers me the most. I know that she thinks she's protecting me but at what cost, she's just going to hurt herself. She's supposed to be brave and fearless. She's supposed to know that I'll love her no matter what. We've been best friends forever and we're always going to be. It just feels like she's lying to me. It feels like she's lying to herself."

Riley was okay with not finding a love like her parents, all because she had found Maya and that was everything.

Riley had never been "in love" yet but she found that simple, everlasting love in Maya. She just wished that Maya would have more faith in their relationship, enough faith to know that she could do nothing that was so horrible that it would be unforgivable.

"No offense Riley but I think you should be telling this to both of them, you're lying to them too by not being honest. " Farkle said, interrupting Riley's thoughts.

Riley started to feel a little ashamed at herself and her cowardice.

"I know it's the right thing to do, I'm just scared."

A part of Riley was terrified about everyone's feelings changing including her own and everything changing during the next four years, but that was life wasn't it? Isn't this what her father had been preparing her for?

"It's going to change everything isn't it." Riley said.

 _People change people._

She looked back at Lucas and Maya realizing that she had already made her choice.

She has to tell them both the truth about her feelings and maybe make them realize how they felt about each other.

She wanted both of them to be happy, and if they found that happiness in each other then Riley was going to fight for it.

Farkle held her hand in his and Riley started to feel those butterflies coming back.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be a bad thing."

* * *

 **As always thank you for the reviews, sorry for the long wait, and maybe expect another long wait for the next chapter.**

 **Which is gonna be Zay's!**


	4. Zay's plan

**I am really sorry this has taken me so long, it somehow became the longest chapter I've written and at the same time Christmas made me busy and it was just really heard to get it together. Anyways, this chapter is around a week or two before Christmas, next chapter will most likely a New Years chapter because I want to fix that New Years episode that aired because it held no answers for lucaya and I wasn't a fan.  
**

* * *

Zay's no fool when it comes to love.

He has been hurt, rejected, betrayed, and cruelly ignored in the past so he likes to think that it has given him some wisdom regarding the subject.

And he also likes to think that he knows Lucas well enough to realize that the poor boy has it bad.

And not for the pretty brunette.

But for the blonde beauty.

* * *

It was just a hunch when he still lived in Texas. Lucas would call him and tell him all about the strange people he met in New York and the new friends he made.

"This guy is named Farkle, Zay. I didn't even know that was possible. No matter his name, the kid is incredibly smart, I don't know if I'm worried for the future of mankind or relieved for it. I think he could change the world if he wanted..."

"Riley is a literal ball of sunshine and goofiness. I'm really glad I met her, she made me feel welcome, and she's just such a good friend to have. Although I don't think her Dad likes me very much. She also has this best friend who is very different than her... Her name is Maya."

Lucas quickly switched the topic of conversation and asked Zay how he was doing in Texas and what was new.

When Zay tried to get more information about this "Maya", Lucas would quickly say change topic but he couldn't avoid Zay's questions for long.

"Boy, you've been talking my ear off for the last 2 hours about all the people you've met but why won't you tell me more about Maya?" Zay asked.

Zay heard Lucas sigh.

"There's nothing much to say about her. She's a blonde beauty who is unlike anyone I've ever met, sometimes I feel like I don't really know her at all but I kinda really want to. She's sarcastic, rebellious, reckless, hilarious, talented, and she loves Riley more than anything and Riley loves her. She acts all tough on the outside but I think she has a kind heart. She would do anything to protect her friends. She's pretty remarkable." Lucas blurted out in one long, winded breathe.

That was Zay's first hunch.

"It's sound to me like you know her pretty well. And she sounds really awesome, kinda reminds me of myself if I do say so myself." Zay joked.

Lucas laughed.

"I don't think so but she is certainly something alright."

Zay didn't tell him that she sounded a bit like Lucas to him.

It seemed to Zay that Lucas and Maya must get along pretty well.

And that she definitely struck a chord with Lucas.

* * *

Once Zay moved to New York and got to know Lucas's new friends, it became pretty obvious that all of them where kind of in love with each other.

Lucas used to like Riley.

Riley used to like Lucas.

Farkle likes Riley.

Riley likes Farkle.

Lucas likes Maya.

And Maya likes Lucas.

If Zay wasn't careful he might end up in this tangled web as well but he decided to keep himself out of that mess.

Lucas and Maya, they made sense to Zay.

Watching them interact was always entertaining to watch.

Like watching a funny romantic comedy.

Zay had to admit, he loved those movies, he was a romantic at heart after all.

It was clear that they felt comfortable with each other when Zay first met her.

Her nicknames, her teasing him, always pushing his buttons and making Lucas act more like himself.

It was obvious she was over the moon for him.

Lucas was a little harder to crack but I could tell there was something more by the way he looked at her.

Like she was the sun and stars or something.

And by the way he always let her tease him, the boy was gone and he had no idea.

Riley and Lucas had a unofficial relationship thing that was weird and confusing when Zay first got to New York.

Zay knew that Lucas was trying to be a better person in New York, but it also felt like he was trying to change who he was and to Zay old Texas Lucas was never a bad person to begin with. Just someone with problems he needed to work through.

It seemed to Zay that Lucas was pretending that old Texas Lucas never existed and Zay didn't like that. He wasn't working through his old issues, he was just pushing them and his feeling aside, trying to be a perfect guy.

But Lucas wasn't perfect and neither was Riley.

That's why after the homecoming dance, things changed.

* * *

No one in the group talked about it but a couple days after the dance, Riley and Lucas had a talk in the bay window.

Lucas was definitely sad afterwards and so was Riley.

Farkle kept his mouth shut no matter how much I bugged him to tell me what happen.

"It's not about us Zay." Farkle would say.

"It's always about me in my world Farkle." I would tell him back.

Zay didn't even bother asking Maya. That girl was scarier than the bulls back in Texas when she wanted to be.

Nope. Nope. Nope.

Zay liked his face way too much to poke the bull.

Months passed, Riley and Lucas stopped acting sad and mopey and went back to being friends.

Zay asked Lucas what happened once and he just said, "Life doesn't always plan out the way you want it to."

"Well duh dummy, you can't plan out life, that's a recipe for disaster." I told him.

However, there was one thing that did not go back to normal.

During the weird couple of months that followed Maya had slowly stopped the game her and Lucas played.

No more teasing, nicknames, long looks, or touching.

She and Lucas still talked but it was weirdly polite and only if they had to.

It wasn't right, and Lucas once again grew mopey and gloomy.

Lucas tried his best to get Maya's attention but it wasn't working.

As I said it before, the poor boy has it bad for Maya Hart.

It would had been funny if it didn't make them both so sad and pathetic.

Zay wasn't the only one to notice but he was the only who was going to take action.

* * *

Zay wasn't a schemer or anything deceiving like that, he was raised right, but that didn't mean he was an angel.

Zay just cared too much and the best way to show you care was to take action.

The opportunity finally came when Sarah, a cheerleader he's been talking to and bending himself over backwards for, finally said yes to a date.

The gears turned in Zay's head and that voice that tells him something's not a good idea started screaming but he hushed it quickly.

He was going to help a friend out.

* * *

"Friar, I need your help." Zay told him near the girls lockers where their group was hanging out before lunch.

"Whatever it is no." Lucas said immediately.

Zay was expecting that but he wasn't going to give up, he was a man on a mission.

"So you know that Sarah finally agreed to go out with me on Saturday-"

"After you've been drooling at her for months." Lucas interrupted.

 _As if you could talk_ , thought Zay, _you're literally looking at Maya put her books in her locker_ _right now._

Zay rolled his eyes.

"This is serious, she'll only go out with me if it's a double date. Her friend Lyla is willing to go with her but she asked me if I had a guy to set Lyla up with."

Well that was a lie, Zay begged Sarah to let him set Lyla up with Lucas

"I don't think I like where this is going." Lucas said with dread.

Farkle who had been rambling on to Riley and a quiet Maya about his science project stopped talking and looked at Zay with a weird look on his face.

He could tell Maya was now paying attention to him by the still, and stiff set of her shoulders as she was still facing her locker.

Zay felt a little bad but he needed to get these kids to get their crap together and stop the weirdness.

"Lucas pleeeeaassseeee. Will you go with me on a date with the girl of my dreams and her bff?" I asked making sure I was doing the perfect puppy eyes.

Lucas frowned and I knew he had already accepted his fate.

"Why can't Farkle go with you?" Lucas asked hopelessly.

"He can't." Riley said loudly.

 _Color me surprise,_ I thought.

"We're working on his project this Saturday. Right Farkle?" Riley said blushing in embarrassment at her small outburst.

Poor girl had it bad too, but not for Lucas.

"Ahhh..right." Farkle said surprised.

"Lucas please. It's not like you're seeing anyone right now, right?" I asked.

Lucas looked at the back of Maya's head once more with another mopey look.

"Yeah... I guess you're right."

"I'll do it for you." Lucas said miserably.

Zay was happy to have a friend who would do anything for him but he couldn't help but feel sorry for making Lucas do this.

"Thanks Friar, you won't regret it."

Maya closed her locker with a loud bang that echoed throughout the hallway.

Everyone stared at her as she walked away.

Riley chased after her but came back alone.

Maya didn't go to lunch.

Zay hoped he could fix this.

* * *

"What are you up to Babineaux?" asked a suspicious Farkle.

"I don't know what you are referring to and I am offended you would think I was doing something I shouldn't." Zay said.

They were walking to their last class of the day and Zay had been pretending not to notice Farkle's questioning looks all day.

"Drop the innocent act, I know you're doing something. I asked Sarah during math class if the double date was her idea and she said no."

Zay frowned, he really should have seen that coming.

"Fine. We both know Lucas and Maya belong with each other, but neither of them are going to do anything about it. Not unless Lucas realizes that he doesn't want to be with any other girl and Maya realizes that Lucas doesn't want anyone but her." Zay said in a serious tone.

"Zay you can't just play with people's emotion. You know Maya is upset-"

"And you know that Lucas is clueless about how he feels and I'm going to make him realize what everyone already has." Zay said.

"You better hope this crazy scheme will turn out the way you want it to, if it ends up hurting Maya, Riley will suffocate you with her stuffed animals." Farkle warned him.

"It will, just don't tell Riley or Lucas."

"This is going to end badly." said Fakle.

"You just need to have more faith in me."

* * *

Saturday finally arrived with cloudy skies and a bitter cold. The sun was nowhere in sight.

Despite the gloomy weather, Zay was in a good mood as he and Lucas walked by the busy streets filled with people rushing about trying to get their last minute holiday shopping done.

It might not be like Christmas in Texas, but Zay thought that there was a beauty to all the bright lights and the busy frantic energy in New York during Christmas time.

Despite Zay's positive attitude, Lucas looked as though he was on his way to a funeral instead of meeting two pretty cheerleaders.

"What's wrong? Nervous about your first real date?" asked Zay.

"I already had my first date with Riley."

"Farkle told me that you guys only made it to the subway before you told Riley to go be with Maya instead. That doesn't really count." Zay explained.

"Yes it does, it was a special moment, a short one but still special. And I'm glad we were all together back then, Maya needed someone, she looked so bummed out over Josh." Lucas said with a frown

"So she really likes Riley's uncle doesn't she?" Zay asked innocently.

"I guess...but it doesn't matter right? He's way too old for her. It wouldn't work out. Right?" Lucas asked desperately.

"I don't know about that. In three short years it wouldn't really matter, and Josh seems like a good guy. Always calm and helpful, and funny, and charming and just such a great-"

"I get it okay, he's perfect." Lucas interrupted angrily.

"Chill Friar, I'm just saying one day Maya will find someone and it wouldn't be so horrible for her to find a good guy. Don't you agree?"

"Of course I do. It's just...it's Maya. She's important to me...to all of us." Lucas corrected himself.

"I don't ever want her to get hurt or be with someone that won't treat her the way they should."

"I'll tell you something, whoever ends up with her better have Riley's blessing or they will be screwed."

A look of clarity shone upon Lucas's face.

"You might just be right about something Zay."

* * *

"I'm putting my foot down. This will be the last time I ever do this for you. You got it?"

Lucas said while glaring at Zay.

They were currently in a small, semi crowded restaurant while their dates had both gone to the restroom.

Zay had spent numerous days with Farkle and Lucas looking for the perfect spot that Sarah would like. Zay knew how to woo a lady and he was good at it when he really liked someone.

Everything was actually going perfectly in Zay's point of view, almost too perfect.

Zay and Sarah had flirted all the way up to dessert. Lucas and Lyla had even gotten along and Lyla was throwing googly eyes to Lucas all through out dinner. Lucas had only seemed a little uncomfortable. For a moment Zay had almost gotten a bit scared.

What if he was completely wrong about Lucas's feeling for Maya and he had made him fall in love with Lyla.

What if they became a couple and got married and had babies.

Farkle would kill him.

Then Riley.

Then Maya.

His grave would say, "Here lies an idiot that should have stayed in Texas."

Thankfully Lucas was only controlling himself in front of the girls like a good southern gentleman should in Zay's opinion.

Unfortunately, the girls were gone for the time and Lucas was looking like he was going to strangle Zay.

"What's wrong?" Zay asked hoping Lucas wouldn't start breaking things.

"She's been trying to play footsies with me all night. She keeps looking at me like I'm a piece of cake. I can't do this anymore." Lucas said desperately.

"Lucas I'm pretty sure you are one of the luckiest freshman on earth right now. Why are you acting like this?" Zay asked hoping to finally get the truth out of Lucas.

Lucas groaned.

"It's just not right, okay. I don't like this girl and I'm not going to lead her on."

"She seems like a nice and smart girl that really likes you Lucas. Why won't you give her a chance?"

"You know why." Lucas said quietly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't quite hear that. Speak up for me." Oh, Zay was going to enjoy this moment.

Lucas mumbled something out that sounded like "You know I like Maya."

"Sorry it's kinda noisy in here, can you be a little louder." Zay said grinning.

"You know I'm in love with Maya Hart!" shouted a frustrated Lucas.

 _Perhaps a little too loudly_ ,thought Zay, as the rest of the restaurant quieted and looked at their table.

Sarah and Lyla stood in front of them frozen.

In a sudden movement, an angry Lyla grabbed the chocolate cake they had gotten for dessert and crushed it to Lucas's face.

Then she gave a last glare and swiftly walked to the door and outside.

There was a moment where it was even quieter than before.

Sarah looked at Zay with a nervous smile.

She leaned over and gave Zay a kiss on the cheek.

"Call me." she said before running out to chase after Lyla.

Soon the people still looking at them lost interest and went back to their food as if nothing had happened.

Zay had to love the way New Yorker's always went along with the crazy.

In a city filled with so many different people it was normal for someone to see strange and crazy situations around every corner.

"I can't believe she did that." Lucas said wiping away cake from his eyes.

"I know. I can't believe she kissed me." Zay said in a dazed voice.

* * *

Lucas had spent an hour glaring at me afterwards and an hour more convincing me to not tell a soul about what I had heard from him.

"Fine I will, but only if you stop being a coward and do something about it. A girl like Maya Hart could get any guy she wanted but I'm pretty sure she only wants you." Zay told him sternly.

"I promise I will try, but Maya has been ignoring me for the past month if you haven't noticed."

"Oh I certainly noticed you moping around because of it."

"I was not." Lucas said defensively.

"Sure you weren't. Either way, you have to talk to her about how you feel. You're both just hurting each other by not being honest. If you keep this up I won't be the only one coming after you." Zay warned him.

"I know, Riley said the same thing."

Well that was news to Zay and it also made Zay kinda proud of her. Riley may have a teddy bear collection but she was one of the strongest and fiercest person that Zay had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

"I tried to deny it at first. With Maya...it's always been to real, too much at stake, too many ways it could all go wrong but what's the point of denying my feelings if it makes me feel so miserable."

"Then I think you know what you should do." Zay said.

"Yeah I do."

* * *

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and I'm sorry for the long wait again. Also the next chapter will most likely take a long time too, if anyone wants to give me any ideas for the next chapter than please do.**

 **Also Happy Holidays! :)  
**


	5. The Only One

**AN: Okay I am so sorry for the long wait. This will be the last chapter and it's a little short but I hope ya'll like it anyways. Again sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

Maya had no right to be mad.

No right to feel betrayed.

No right to be jealous.

Lucas wasn't hers.

She shouldn't care about him going out with another girl.

It didn't matter what she told herself, going to school was going to be hell.

She could try to ignore Lucas and Zay's double date, but she knew that would never work.

Their group of five always told each other everything.

She knew that there was no way that no one would mention what happened that weekend with Sarah and Lyla.

Maya didn't want to know but maybe a dark, twisted part of her wanted to know every single thing that happened between Lucas and Lyla.

Maya wished she could just skip school but she would have to show up eventually.

It was better to get it over with quickly, like ripping off a band-aid.

Maybe Lucas being with someone else would help Maya get over him.

It cold be worse, he could be with Riley.

Maya could never recover from that.

Thankfully Riley sat Maya down and told her that she wasn't in love with Lucas.

* * *

"I've kind of been keeping something from you," Riley said while they sat near the bay window.

Maya gasped dramatically.

Riley told her to shush.

"It's about Farkle...I know that he's special to both of us. He always has been. So I think it's only fair that I tell you about this."

"Is something wrong with Farkle?" Maya asked worriedly.

"No he's completely normal by his standards." Riley said nervously.

"Well then spit it out." said an annoyed Maya.

"I have feelings...for him."

"Feeling? What kind of feelings?" asked a confused Maya.

"I think I'm in love with him." Riley said in a rush.

Maya stared at her unblinkingly.

"Are you okay?" asked Riley after a couple of seconds of dead silence.

"You and Farkle? How? What about Lucas?" Maya asked in shock.

Riley smiled knowingly.

"Peaches, me and Lucas were over before we even started, it was just a crush. Like you and my uncle Josh."

"Hey, I still think he's cute!" Maya said jokingly both they both knew Riley was right.

"How did you and Farkle happen? I never even noticed it, I must be a really lousy friend to not realize that."

Riley laughed.

"I have no idea. I didn't notice it at first, I just always wanted him by my side. One day I just looked at him and it was different...he makes me happy... and I want to make him happy. I don't ever want him to love another girl more than me and I know that sounds selfish but maybe letting yourself fall in love takes a little selfishness."

"Wow. That was disgustingly beautiful." Maya said in awe.

"Have you told him that?" Maya asked.

Riley blushed.

"I asked him out and he said yes! We're going out next Friday and then you and me are going to talk about it over ice cream on Saturday. I have it all planned out!" Riley blurted out.

"You asked him out? I never thought you would ever do that! Do you remember how long you waited for Lucas to ask you out to the dance that one time? I am incredibly impressed and proud of you Riley. That was so brave of you."

Maya almost wanted to cry.

Her princess finally stopped waiting for a knight in shinning armor to save her. She got up and went after him herself.

Maya was so proud.

"I know! I thought I was going to have a heart attack but I channeled my inner Maya and told myself that it was now or never." Riley said proudly.

"You are a goddess."

Riley smiled, she took Maya's hand.

"I just want you to know that I want you to be happy too. If Lucas makes you happy-"

"I don't like Lucas-"

"Maya it's me and I'm not blind, at least not anymore. That boy is in love with you and if he makes you happy, then go after him."

"I don't know if I can let myself be happy Riley." Maya said quietly.

"You are Maya Hart, the fiercest girl I've ever known. You deserve everything you want and more."

They both left it at that.

Maya didn't know what to do.

* * *

Now it was Monday morning and Maya walked the school halls wanting to be anywhere else but here.

As she walked towards her locker, a nervous Lucas stopped her in her tracks.

"Can we talk after school today?"

Lucas looked terrified yet determined.

"Sure...I think that would be perfect actually."

It was time for Maya to stop fooling herself and face the music.

"Wait.. Really?" asked a confused Lucas.

Maya glared at him.

"What did you think I was going to say Hucklebarry?"

"I honestly though you would just walk right through me, I was ready for some defiance. I had a speech ready and everything."

Maya let herself smile at him for the first time in awhile.

"Sorry to disappoint. Do you want me to say no instead?" asked Maya teasingly.

"No! I'll see you later." Lucas said smiling.

Maya missed this. Whatever this was.

The bell rang and they both walked to their first period.

For the rest of the day she ignored any uncomfortable situations with her friends and Lucas.

Whenever Zay or anyone else mention the double date Riley would glare at them and they would all change their conversation immediately.

Maya loved having Riley in her life.

* * *

Maya and Lucas walked towards the subway station in silence.

Maya kept waiting for Lucas to actually say something before she completely lost it.

Fortunately, Lucas took a deep breath and spoke.

"Why have you been ignoring me Maya? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I did and I'm sorry that I went out with Lyla, it was a complete disaster. Everyone knows...that I only want to be with you."

Maya stared at him, part of her happy that his date had failed and the other part terrified that it was because of her.

"You didn't do anything Lucas, I was just...scared I guess." Maya said.

"Scared of what?" asked a surprised Lucas.

He couldn't see Maya be afraid of anything.

"I'm going to say something and I want you to be quiet until I finish or else I'll push you in front of a taxi."

Lucas couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, M'am."

Maya missed him and his stupid southern ways despite herself.

"I really thought you and Riley would be perfect together, you both have the kindest hearts of anyone I've ever met. I would just stay away from you, and you would go out with Riley and maybe if I could just keep my distance from you, it wouldn't hurt. I thought it'd be easier this way, because I've liked you for a really long time, and I know it makes me a horrible person. What kind of person would I be if I ever hurt my best friend like that. When Riley told me it was okay to like you, it was the scariest moment of my life. You and me, we don't make sense, we're not perfect, we don't belong together. I would just end up hurting you, you should be with a nice girl, a good girl that won't threaten to push you into traffic."

Maya looked down refusing to meet Lucas's face. She was terrified of laying her heart out for him to see even if she trusted him, it was hard for Maya to be so honest about her feeling.

"Maya Hart, you are an idiot."

Maya looked up at him in shock to see him smiling.

"And so am I... I don't want perfect, I've been trying to be perfect from the moment I stepped into New York but with you I never had to be more than I was, I could just be myself. You are kind, passionate, loyal and so incredibly strong, how could you possibly be a horrible person. And maybe I like that you put me in my place every once in a while, maybe I need someone who will disagree with me and fight with me and make me see things in a different light. My life changed the moment you came up to me in the subway, and I am so thankful for that. You have to know that for me it will always be you. I have faith that we can make this work but only if you'll give me the chance."

Maya felt like crying but she was in the middle of the sidewalk in public and this was not a cheesy romantic movie that Riley loves to watch. She was not going to fall apart now, she was going to be strong and keep it together, so she smiled instead.

 _It was now or never._

"Well we aren't getting any younger and if I ever see you with another girl I might actually lose it. And it would be really stupid of us to not at least try...even if it's scary..."

Lucas took Maya's hand .

"I will never let you down Maya."

"I know Huckleberry."

Lucas's other hand grazed Maya's cheek and she leaned into it.

There was no more pulling away, no more ignoring this because this felt real and right.

They kissed.

It was soft and short and a little unsure, it was almost perfect.

There were people walking around them while they stood still.

For a moment it felt like it was only the two of them.

Maya stepped away from him slightly.

She smiled and kept holding his hand as she pulled him down the street.

"Take me home Lucas."

Lucas looked at her with the goofiest smile.

"I could get used to this."

* * *

 **This will be the last chapter to this story but I'm currently writing a drabble/different prompts story about Lucaya. It's posted up now and if you want more Lucaya from me then please go check it out. Sorry if this chapter is rushed and not what you wanted but I just wanted to give this story an ending.**


End file.
